Unexpected
by OursIsTheFury94
Summary: Originally a one-shot, now an on-going collection of Puck/Kitty stories, with the odd chapter involving one of them. Wilderman will always be at the heart of chapters! Requests/suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Hello people! It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction, but I really do like this pairing so I thought I may as well give it a shot! This is just a short one-shot about Puck and Kitty and what I like to think happened after they left the Sadie Hawkins dance. I believe that Kitty is 16, and will continue to do so until the show states otherwise._

_This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine._

_Reviews are always loved and appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this story._

Kitty Wilde doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks about her. She's a mean, hot bitch and she has no problem with that.

And she likes, much more than she'll ever admit, that he doesn't have a problem with that either. She throws insults at him as they dance, but he just shrug's them off and laughs. Plus, he can give as good as he gets. She likes that.

Dancing with Noah Puckerman at the Sadie Hawkins dance is the happiest Kitty has been in a long time. It feels so natural with him. No awkward silences, just free flowing conversation. And laughter. A lot of laughter.

Plus his dancing was really cute.

Kitty's used to being in control, but is pleasantly surprised that Puck gives her no choice but to treat him as an equal.

Of course she's heard the stories about him. Knocked up his best friend's girlfriend. Slept with a teacher. Enjoys the company of the local cougars. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit impressed by it all.

But she's even more impressed by the fact that if you met him for the first time, at this precise moment, you'd never know it was the same guy.

She's seen him talking and laughing with Finn around the school. He's in the school just as much as the Glee coach anyway.

She's seen him pull out his wallet and proudly pull pictures out to show his best friend.

She's heard Jake's stories about the week he spent in LA with his brother, as well as noticing the effect Puck's had on him.

She's read his script, but can't help but be impressed that he's actually spent the time and made the effort to write something like this, despite the many, many spelling errors and unusual plot.

She respect's the hell out of him for having the courage to move back to Lima because it was right for him. Everyone who's ever went to William McKinley High School knows of the 'Lima loser' stigma attached to anyone who doesn't leave the area after graduation. She's never gotten the big deal about it herself. Despite her reputation as a mean bitch, she knows she's never called anyone a 'Lima loser.' And she's proud of that, despite her many other sins.

And, most importantly, she's knows he'd never force her into anything.

Caught up in the moment, it's her who drags him out of the dance to head back to her car. Only when they get there does it really dawn on her what he's expecting to happen. She freezes, and he notices.

Kitty's young, but she knows as soon as it happens that she will never forget the way his expression softens and his smirk becomes a reassuring smile.

Puck silently takes the car keys from her hand, and opens the passengers door for her to get it. He drives them to Sonic Burger, orders and pays for whatever she wants, before parking up in an empty car park.

What happens next catches Kitty completely off guard. Puck takes his wallet out of his pocket and picks out a small photograph.

Kitty smiles, _truly_ smiles as she realises who she's looking at. Beth.

She's always found it easier to criticise than compliment, but she can plainly see that this little girl is perfect. With the hair and complexion of Quinn Fabray and the eyes and smile of Noah Puckerman how could she not be?

"She's beautiful," she whispers quietly; almost afraid that talking too loudly would somehow equate to insulting Beth.

"She is, isn't she," grinned Puck. He gently takes the picture from her hands, and gives it one last loving look before carefully returning it to his wallet.

Kitty looks intently at Puck before asking: "Why did you show her to me?"

Puck just shrugs. "I'm not sure, really. Just felt like a natural thing to do."

They spend the next hour talking about anything and everything. She tells Puck about her experiences in the Glee Club, while he does the same in return. Schue hasn't changed at all, but she cracks up at his facial expression when she tells him about Tina's attitude in Glee Club now.

"I always knew there was a badass in there, just raring to be unleashed," laughed Puck, thoroughly impressed by this new Tina. He had always liked her.

"Even I'm impressed by her," said Kitty, before bursting out laughing again.

Their conversation continues to flow before Puck notices the time and realises that the dance will have finished by now.

"I'll drive the car back to your house, then I can walk home," smiles Puck, starting the engine.

Kitty opens her mouth to protest, but Puck interrupts her before she gets the chance to get the words out. "Hey, I'm a big boy. I can handle the walk home."

Kitty turns on the radio as they begin the short drive to her house. She settles on a station and smiles as Puck begins to sing:

"Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound."

She laughs before joining in as the song continues:

"Starin' blankly ahead, just makin' my way, makin' a way through the crowds."

They continue to sing as Puck drives them towards Kitty's street. She loves his voice; he's got a real talent.

Puck brings the car to a gentle stop outside her house and shuts off the engine before opening his own door and running round to her side. He opens the door for her and offers her his arm before walking her to her front door.

Suddenly embarrassed, Kitty's not quite sure what to say to him. She's annoyed with herself for acting like this in front of Puck. "I had a really nice time tonight, Puck." She mentally kicks herself for calling him Puck, she wanted to see how Noah sounded coming from her.

"Yeah, me too. It was a blast," grins Puck before leaning down and giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

Kitty's momentarily stunned. She wasn't sure what to expect but she really didn't take Noah Puckerman for the kind of guy that gave a date a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly feeling full of confidence, Kitty smirks and says, "Really Puckerman, that all you've got?"

Puck smirks before leaning down once again, this time capturing Kitty's lips. It's not rushed and it's not forceful, but it is passionate.

Puck pulls away from her and winks before turning round and beginning his walk home.

Shocked and hurt Kitty wants to say something to him, but he turns around and shouts over to her before she gets the chance:

"I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday night, be ready." He states, a grin obviously visible on his face, even in the darkness.

"For what?" asks Kitty, forgetting what she was feeling moments before.

"I'm taking you out to Breadstix," says Puck, matter-of-factly. And with that he once again turns his back on Kitty and begins to make his way home.

Kitty stands for brief moment on her porch absorbing everything that just had happened in the space of those last few minutes.

Taking her keys from her purse, she unlocks her front door and makes her way in, smiling softly.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Well, there we go! Once again, reviews are loved, so please leave one if you have the time. All reviews are taken onboard._

_Hope you enjoyed that little story and I did the characters justice, particularly Kitty who I did have a hard time writing, if I'm completely honest._

_And, to all you Wilderman fans out there, I NEED MORE FICS ABOUT THEM IN MY LIFE! Haha, that's just a personal plea, take no notice!_

_Thanks again for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I decided that I would continue this little Wilderman advenutre, since there really isn't any other fanfiction I can find anywhere else. If anyone knows of where I can find any, please let me know!

Bascially, this chapter is a continuation of last chapter, and has Puck and Kitty's date at Breadstix's. I'm genuinely in a bit of a panic about what's going to happen in 'I Do' since a lot of focus is gonna be on Wemma, Klaine, Finchel and Jarley, as well as Quinntana. So, in all honesty, I'm not too hopeful for much Wilderman, or even Puck and Kitty as individual characters. This makes me sad, since I have little to no interest in those 4 main pairings! But, enough of my ranting!

Hope you all enjoy this second chapter! Reviews are loved, and there will be another Author's Note at the end of the chapter, telling you guys about where I'm gonna go with this fic!

This unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, only my little idea.

Upon hearing the knock at her front door, Kitty took one last look at herself in the hall mirror, finally deciding that she looked great and wouldn't need to run back up to her room and change her outfit for what felt like the hundredth time.

Taking a calming breath, she opened her front door to find Noah Puckerman leaning against the doorway. He smiled as he made eye contact with her, and she smiled back, feeling instantly at ease. She wasn't sure what the hell it was, but Noah Puckerman made her feel nervous and calm at the same time. Kitty couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

Kitty had to admit that she was impressed that Puck hadn't raked over her frame to check her out the second she opened the door. He just smiled, and continued to do so as he took his left hand from behind his back to reveal a single lily flower.

He handed it too her and Kitty couldn't help the little flutter she felt in her stomach as she brought the lily up to her nose and inhaled its scent.

"The Puckasaurus treats his ladies well," smirked Puck. "You all ready to go?" He asked.

In response, Kitty shut the door behind her before locking it and putting the key back into her purse. Her parents were out with some of their friends, and she doubted they would be back before her.

Turning away from the door to face Puck once again, Kitty smiled when he offered his arm to her, just like he had done the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Since the dance and what had followed, Kitty had spent the days analysing every moment. It had been perfect, and Kitty Wilde wasn't a woman who was easily pleased. None of it had been planned, but the night had passed quickly and flowed naturally. It had been nice not having to work hard to tolerate the person around you.

As they reached Puck's truck, he opened her passenger door and waiting until she had climbed in before shutting the door behind and making his way around the front of the truck to the driver's side.

Before starting the truck's engine, Puck looked over at Kitty. "You look beautiful," he said, smiling at her softly.

Slightly surprised, Kitty couldn't think of anything to say in response to the compliment. Noah Puckerman was definately a smooth operator.

The drive to Breadstix passed in comfortable silence, with the radio playing quietly in the background. Kitty loved that they didn't need to attempt to make constant conversation, both feeling at ease by just simply being in each other's company.

After Puck had parked the truck in the Breadstix's car park, Kitty opened her own door and jumped out of the truck. She had known that Puck would come round to open her door, but just because he was being all suave and charming, didn't meant that she couldn't help him out once in a while.

As they began the walk towards the main entrance of the Lima restaurant, Kitty was hugely disappointed when Puck didn't offer her his arm. Cursing herself silently for having to make a point by getting out of the truck without his assistance, Kitty jolted slightly when she felt Puck slip his calloused hand into her softer one and intertwine their fingers.

The restaturant was busy when they entered; as was expected on a Friday night. Kitty recognised faces from school, but didn't stop to speak to anyone. She might have been feared and admired within the school, but she knew fine well that not many people would actually want to talk to her outside of McKinley's walls. It didn't bother her one bit though, she was already having a blast with Puck.

Noticing an empty booth at the far side of the restaurant, Kitty sped up her walking speed, half dragging a clueless Puck behind her. Placing herself on one side of the table, Puck slipped in at the other.

"Hey, Wendy," said Puck, catching the attention of a passing waitress, "can we get one coke, and one..." he looked at Kitty for conformation on her drink order.

"I'll have a coke as well," said Kitty.

"Ok, 2 cokes please Wendy," said Puck, flashing the middle aged waitress a charming grin as she took down their order.

"No problem, Puck. I'll be back with those cokes in a second," replied Wendy, rolling her eyes at Puck's grin, having experienced it all before. She did like the kid though, she knew his mother, and could see that he was on the right track.

"Man, I am starved," complained Puck, slapping his stomach.

"Are food and sex all guys think about?" teased Kitty.

"Of course," Puck deadpanned, before giving Kitty a cheeky grin and a wink. "Nahh, only most guys do. But then you get a few good ones like myself."

"Well, I won't deny that you're a good guy," replied Kitty, smiling at Puck.

Puck's eyes widened slightly at the comment, a reaction that made Kitty a little uncomfortable; she didn't like how stunned Puck was when someone showed even a little faith in him.

"I started working on a new script a couples of days ago," said Puck eagerly. "After the feedback you gave me, I had this huge burst of confidence. It's gonna be kick ass."

Kitty laughed. "Well, send this one to me when you're finished as well and I'll read it through. No doubt there's gonna be spelling errors to correct."

"Oh, no doubt about it," smirked Puck.

Wendy arrived back at their table with their cokes, by which time both teens had decided on what food to order. Kitty went for the pasta, while Puck ordered the steak with an extra side of fries.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry, did you?" laughed Kitty.

"Hey, I'm a growing young stud," scowled Puck defensively, in a joking manner.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say tubby," smirked Kitty.

Puck burst out laughing at that. They playfully exchanged more insults and banter as they waited on their food to arrive.

Once Wendy brought over their orders, the conversation slowed as Puck concentrated on destroying the plate of steak, chip and chips in front of him. Kitty was a bit more restrained with her pasta, but dusted off her own plate of food as Puck stuffed the last of his steak into his mouth.

"Well, I gotta say I'm impressed Puckerman. I wasn't sure if you'd do it," smiled Kitty, gesturing towards Puck's empty plate.

"That was no trouble for Puckzilla," replied Puck immodestly, giving a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Wendy returned to clear the table a few minutes later, by which time Puck and Kitty had moved onto the topic of New Direction's regionals competition.

"I hear Finn's doing an awesome job with you guys. Gangnam Style was kick ass, it just sucks what happened to Marley. Jake tells me she's doing great now though," commented Puck.

Kitty shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of Marley's incident at Regionals. She quickly replied to Puck to cover this up:

"Yeah, Finn's a decent guy, I guess. He's definately got the passion to pull this off with us. You can practically hear his brain coming up with ideas."

"Finn's my bro, and he's a natural leader. Definately got the right guy for the job. You guys got any setlist idea's yet?"

"A couple," replied Kitty. "Tina's calendar idea was pretty cool, so we've got the cash we need, just gotta get the practice in."

Our first regionals was our best," reminisced Puck. "Journey medley. Still one of our best performances as a group, we were on fire. Plus, Beth was born that day. Course it's gonna be remembered as a good day. One of the best of my life," grinned Puck, his mind obviously focused on the memory of Beth's birth.

"Do you hear from them much?" enquired Kitty, feeling totally unsure about the appropriateness of the question. But she had said it now.

Puck's face fell a little bit at the question, but he answered anyway. "Shelby's really good with sending me and Quinn pictures and updates on Beth. And she always makes sure to say that we can come visit anytime. But it's not the same as having her in my life, permanently, you know?"

"Shelby's a great mom to her though. Me and Quinn did what was best for our daughter, no matter how much it sucks," finished Puck. The sadness lingered on his face for a moment longer before he broke into a mischevious grin.

"C'mon," he said, holding his hand out to Kitty as he stood up from the table. "We've dined, now it's time to dash."

"Really, I thought you treated all your ladies well," scoffed Kitty.

"Just trust me, will ya," begged Puck. "Or do you want me to leave you here to pay?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Kitty smiled depsite herself, grabbed her coat and took Puck's hand. As they dashed out of the restaurant, she laughed along with Puck.

They were both breathless as they climbed into Puck's truck. He started the engine immediately and drove away, leaving the restaruant behind.

Kitty sighed deeply leaning back in the passenger's seat. "Very classy, Puckerman."

"Relax, I gave Wendy the cash for our meal when you went to the restroom, as well as a 10 dollar tip for her excellent service. Wendy's served me enough times to know the deal," stated Puck.

"Oh, so you do this with a lot of date's do you?" asked Kitty, eyebrows raised.

"Not as often as you'd think, just with the dates I feel like I've gotta impress," laughed Puck. "I know you won't be the easiest lady to please, figured I wouldn't lose anything by giving you that little rush."

"Well, it was fun, I'll give you that. I'm glad you paid Wendy though, she seemed nice enough," admitted Kitty. Kindess wasn't something she showed very often; she didn't know why being around Puck made her seem nothing but kind, apart from the playful insults she threw at him.

"It's not too late yet, and it's Friday night, you wanna do anything else?" asked Puck.

"My parents won't be home for a while yet if you want to come back to mine? We get put a DVD on or something?" suggested Kitty. She felt slightly embarassed by the innocence of the suggestion. She wasn't completely sure if Puck expected her to be a lot more out going, or even slutty.

He seemed to like the suggestion though. "Sounds good, as long as have to watch some sappy shit. Besides, I've already been Notebooked."

Kitty laughed. "Damn, that's my plan out the window."

They ended up watching The Hangover, and Kitty surprised Puck by reciting Alan's line's word for word along with him.

By the time the film had come to a close, Puck and Kitty were making out on her living room sofa. Kitty had been worried about taking things too fast with Puck after all she had heard about him, but Sadie Hawkins and tonight had proved that those thoughts were unneccesary.

Even now, Puck was acting like a perfect gentleman; pausing every so often to make sure this was still what she wanted. He wasn't forceful with his kisses, but the passion felt by both of them was obvious.

It was only when the front door opened again that they sprung apart. Puck had sized up this house the moment he had first saw it, and could tell straight away that the Wilde family had a fair bit of money behind them. He wasn't completely sure what to expect from her parents, but now it seemed like he wouldn't have to remain unsure for long.

Kitty's father had a head of dark brown hair, and was a fairly handsome man. Tall and slim, he had the look of a doctor about him, or some kind of similarly high earning job.

Kitty's blonde hair had come for her mother. Puck wasn't completely surprised to see that Kitty was basically a younger version of her mother. Mrs Wilde had a kind face, and smiled at Puck as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Kitty, are you going to introduce us to this young man sometime tonight?" asked Mrs Wilde with a small smile.

Puck looked over at Kitty, expecting her to speak, but she was obviously still shocked that her parents at walked in on them. He had lost track of the time too, their make out session had been unbelievable.

When it became clear to him that Kitty wasn't going to say anything, Puck cleared his throat before introducing himself:

"I'm Noah Puckerman, Mrs Wilde. Kitty's boyfriend." He smiled charmingly at Mrs Wilde as he outstretched his arm to shake Mr Wilde's hand.

"Puckerman, huh?" Mr Wilde's eyes had narrowed slightly as Puck introduced himself, but a reassuring hand on his arm from his wife prevented him from saying anything. And, he hadn't missed the way Kitty had smiled when the young man at said the word 'boyfriend.'

"Nice to meet you, Noah," said Mrs Wilde politely, as Puck shook her hand after releasing her husbands.

"I was just leaving actually, but it was great to meet you both." Puck explained, grabbing his leather jacket from the sofa.

"I'll see you out," said Kitty, finally having found her voice.

Puck nodded to the Wilde's as he left to room behind Kitty. Once out of sight and ear shot he began to laugh.

"Well, that was unexpected. Good thing they didn't walk in a few minutes earlier," he teased, as Kitty gave him a light slap on the chest.

"Oh yeah, it was hilarious," she snapped, before seeing the funny side of things. "Did you mean to introduce yourself as my boyfriend, though? Or was that a slip of the tongue when you were under pressure?"

"Of course I meant it. I figured that even if I wasn't, it wouldn't be long until we got there," he smirked. "No one can resist the Puckerone for long."

Kitty just rolled her eyes before pressing a kiss to his lips. "You better go, don't want to push my dad too far in one night."

"Ok, I'm leaving. Finn wants my help with some stuff over the weekend, but I'll text you when I can. See you later, pretty girl," he said with a smile and a wink.

"Bye. Boyfriend." smirked Kitty.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **There you go, readers! Really hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you have the time, please leave a review. Everything you guys say is taken on board, and feedback is invaluable. I'm really not sure how in character Kitty was here. Or Puck, for that matter. But one of my favourite things about this Wilderman pairing is the fact that their personalities match so well, yet I could see them acting like this around each other; Kitty slightly unsure and shy, and Puck being the perfect gentleman. But if anyone has a problem with the way I wrote the characters, please, let me know!

As for this fic, this was the last chapter for this little story. However, I am going to change the summary of this story, as I have decided that I'm going to turn this into a Wilderman collection of one-shots, with the odd multi-chapter being thrown in (just like this one.)

So, if anyone has any requests or suggestions about one shots for me to attempt, please let me know and I'll give it my best shot. I can't guarantee regular updates, but I will try my best to get chapters up without large gaps.

I will pretty much write anything, expect smut. I'm just not any good with smut and I would not be able to write it in a credible way. So sorry for anyone wanting Wilderman smut. But with that said, if anyone wants to write a chapter and send it too me, I will upload it to this story, with all credit of course going to the author who wrote it.

Thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter. And I apologise for the long Author's Notes!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__Hi folks! Here's the third chapter of 'Unexpected'. This one-shot is about Puck telling Jake and himself and Kitty. This chapter is a lot shorter than the first two, but I genuinely couldn't think of anyway to extend it! If anyone has suggestions, please tell me and I can always go back and edit the chapter._

_Special thanks to __Luthiem Vardamir__ for the suggestion of a Puck/Jake chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!_

_And, I can't believe I forgot to put this in chapter 2's A/U, but THANK YOU to all those who have left a review so far, as well as all the follows and favourites. It means the world!_

_Without further ado, here is chapter 3!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

"Dude, come sit down for a bit, I got something I wanna tell you."

Noah Puckerman did not do nervous. Nerves just weren't something he let get to him. Family was the only thing that got him nervous. Quinn going into labour and the birth of his daughter had turned him into a nervous wreck. Finding out that he had a brother he never knew about had made him nervous.

And, it was this same brother that was making him nervous right now.

"Sure, what's up?" Jake enquired as he took a seat at the table Puck had led them towards. The Lima Bean was pretty busy, but that was normal for a Saturday morning.

"How's things with you and Marley? You still serious about being with her?" asked Puck, taking a sip of his latte.

"Yeah, everything's great. And yes, I'm being the best boyfriend I can for her. I'm happy," smiled Jake.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy little brother. It's just that I'm really not sure how you're gonna react to this news, but I'm happy too, so hear me out with it, okay?"

Puck knew he was ranting on, but he was slightly scared at how Jake would react to him dating Kitty. He might put on a facade of being untouchable, but his family meant the world to him. Jake and him had been getting on so well since they had spent the week in LA, and he didn't want their brotherly bond being destroyed.

Jake laughed at the obvious nerves being shown by his older brother. "C'mon dude, whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I'm dating Kitty," stated Puck, looking his brother straight in the eye.

"You... You're what?" asked Jake in disbelief.

"Me and Kitty. We're dating," repeated Puck.

Jake didn't answer for a moment. Silence was a more worrying reaction than shouting Puck thought. At least if Jake had started shouting Puck would know exactly how he felt.

When Jake did finally speak, he didn't look at his brother: "How exactly did you go from just wanting to keep her away from me, to dating her yourself?"

"I didn't plan on liking her as much as I do. I dunno what she was like when you guys were together, but we have such a good time with each other. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I'm happy with her," explained Puck. "And she's happy with me," he added as an afterthought.

"She's 16 years old," growled Jake.

Puck looked angry at those words. "What, you assume that because I've been with a girl for more than five minutes I've gotten into her pants?"

Jake sighed. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

"First, being 16 means that she's legal. Second, we've not had sex," said Puck. "We're having a good time with each other right now, I don't give a crap if it's not sexual."

"I, I thought that when I saw you leave Sadie Hawkins early that you were heading to..." started Jake.

"That's what it started off as," stated Puck. "But it was obvious that she wasn't ready for that. I wouldn't change Beth for the world, but Quinn wasn't ready when we slept together and I do regret taking advantage of her like that. I'll never make that mistake again. And I really do like Kitty, I don't wanna fuck it up."

Jake seemed to lighten up at those words. "You really like her, huh? Well, I won't pretend I'm totally ok with this, but you're my brother and if you're happy then that's good enough for me. Just don't hurt her, ok? I know she likes to seem invincible but I don't think it would take much to really hurt her."

"Thanks bro, it means a lot that you're ok with this. Makes things so much easier," sighed Puck in relief. "And, no worries, I don't plan on hurting her. Ever."

Jake smiled. "Good. Don't tell her, but I still look out for her, and I wouldn't want to have to kick my own brother's ass."

"You could try," smirked Puck.

The brothers laughed together.

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks for reading, I really do hope this chapter was ok. I'm not completely confident with it myself, but I gave it my best shot! I'll work on Puck/Jake interaction and hopefully have another one-shot involving them up at some point._

_Again, any chapter suggestions or requests are more than welcome (except smut!)_

_Until next time..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter takes place at the reception of Will and Emma's wedding, and I'm just going to take a few liberites with the episode, and say that this chapter is more of a 'missing scenes' piece to go along with the episode. Most importantly, Kitty was at the wedding as Puck's date and it's no secret that they're together._

_Also, I haven't actually seen the episode, and I don't plan too. So, any details that are wrong are purely accidental._

_This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

As he watched Quinn stand at the bar, sipping her drink and talking to Satan, Noah Puckerman couldn't help but smile. She was looking good, and he was glad that things were working out for her, finally.

Things were working out for him too. He was happy in Lima, spending his days working on his screenwriting, and his nights either with Kitty or hanging out with Finn. While he felt bad that Rachel and Finn weren't together, a more selfish part of him was glad that he had his best friend still around. They hadn't been this close since before they had started high school, and it was awesome.

Things were also going insanely well with Kitty; they were pretty similar in attitude and personality, and they had fun together. He wasn't taking her for granted, and had made the decision to bring her to the wedding as his date, so everyone could see that they were together.

He was also using the wedding to catch up with all his friends from the Glee Club. He chatted with Mike, Kurt and Mercedes about their lives and how things were working out for them. He was happy for them all; they seemed to be doing well. He also had a long overdue catch up with Rachel, with her eagerly telling him about NYADA and life in New York:

"I've visited Shelby and Beth a few times too. Beth's beautiful, Noah. She looks more like Quinn every day, but you can see that she's got your eyes and smile," said Rachel, watching as her friend's eyes lit up at the mention of his daughter.

"Thanks for telling me that, Rach," replied Puck. "I'm hoping to talk to Quinn today about us going to New York together to visit her."

"I'm sure Beth would love that. If you let me know when you decide to come, you can both stay at my apartment. It might need to be on the floor, but maybe we could arrange for the me, you and Quinn to do something with Shelby and Beth," smiled Rachel. "We're like a dysfunctional family."

Puck laughed before speaking: "Yeah, we sure are. But all that sounds good, I'll make sure you know what's happening."

As he said this, Puck felt someone slip their arm around his waist. He looked to his right and saw that Kitty had joined them. Last time he had looked, she had been talking to Tina.

"Hey," he started, as he leaned down and gave Kitty a small kiss on the lips. "Having a good time?"

Kitty smirked. "Well, as good a time as you can have at a reception knowing that the bride did a runner from the church."

"Fair point," said Puck. "At least the music's decent."

"I suppose, you need to quit chatting and come dance with me soon though," Kitty pouted.

Puck just laughed, before addressing Rachel. "You haven't met Kitty yet, have you Rach?"

Rachel shook her head, before smiling. "Looks like I have now. I'm Rachel Berry."

"The famous Rachel Berry," smirked Kitty. "You're a lot smaller than I expected."

"Hey, be nice. Berry's kickass," grinned Puck, winking at Rachel. "This is Kitty Wilde, Rach. My girlfriend."

"Looks like this one's not gonna let you pull any crap, Puckerman," joked Rachel. "I like that."

"You know it. I'm a reformed character now," Puck grinned. "Well, I think I better do as I'm told and take this one to dance before she causes a scene. Nice seeing you Berry. I'll let you know about New York."

"New York?" asked Kitty as Puck led her towards the dancefloor. Kurt and Blaine had just started their rendition of some 80's song Puck found familiar and the dancefloor had gotten busier as the mood started to lighten in spite of the days events.

"I'll tell you later," said Puck as he took Kitty's hand and twirled her around. The two danced, getting drawn into their own little world before Puck spotted Finn and Rachel dancing together just in front of them. He grinned as Finn turned around and caught his eye. Everyone seemed to be getting along pretty well.

Puck also spotted Quinn and Santana dancing at the bar. He made the choice to talk to her after Kurt and Blaine had finished their song, before she got too wasted.

Kitty laughed at Puck's dancing like she always did; but he knew that she loved it. She just wasn't the type to admit it.

The song came to an end and Kurt and Blaine left the stage. Puck turned to Kitty:

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Q. I won't be long," he said.

Kitty's face fell and her eyes darkened slightly. "Fine," she snapped. "I'll just stand here by myself as you go talk to your ex girlfriend. Who just happens to be standing with another one of your ex girlfriends. After having to drag you away from _another _ex girlfriend."

That made Puck pause. "Well, come over with me then. You and Quinn get on alright, don't you? There's no big secret, you can hear what I'm gonna say."

Then he turned and away from her and walked towards Quinn and Santana. Kitty might not put up with any crap, but Noah Puckerman wasn't a pushover either. He had given her the option of coming over; he just had to wait to see if she would or not.

"S'up Q. Satan," smirked Puck. The two ex cheerleaders had clearly had a good drink, but Puck figured that at least one of them should be able to still talk sense.

"Puckerman!" screamed Santana, giving Puck a surprise when she embraced him. Puck couldn't help but laugh though; he had missed the Latina.

"How you doing, Santana?" he asked, as Santana released him from her hug.

"Britt's with Trouty Mouth, and I'm jobless in New York. I'm on top of the fucking world!" ranted Santana.

As Santana continued her drunken rant, Kitty came over to the group. She didn't say anything, and neither did Puck. He simply slipped his arm around her waist, making a point to Quinn and Santana that they were together. He figured Kitty would appreciate him having no problem showing his baby mamma that he was with her now. Puck was proved right when Kitty moved closer into his embrace.

By this time, Santana's rant had come to an end, and Puck knew she was drunk enough for him to be able to move straight into conversation with Quinn without Santana verbally assaulting him.

"How's thing's Q?" asked Puck. "And you both know Kitty, so I won't bother introducing you."

Quinn swayed slightly before answer, which gave away the fact that she was also drunk. But her words were suprisingly clear when she spoke; she had obviously been able to handle her drink a bit better than Santana:

"I'm alright Puck. You?" replied Quinn.

Puck looked at Kitty and smiled before answering. "Yeah, I'm really good, Q. But there's something I wanna talk to you about. Then I'll let you two get back to your drinks."

"Shoot," said Quinn, taking a gulp of her drink.

Suppressing the urge to laugh, Puck spoke directly to Quinn: "I wanna go visit Beth in New York, and I think you should come with me. I have no idea what Shelby plans on telling her about us, but she's old enough now to know when me and you visit her. I just think that we should make a point of going together. It's not even like we hate each other, we're still friends and I still care about you."

Puck felt Kitty stiffen against him as he said that. Ignoring it for the moment, he looked at Quinn and spoke again:

"So, would you be up for that?"

Quinn smiled. "Of course I would. You've got my number, give me a text whenever and we can sort out the details."

Puck couldn't help the grin that came to his face when he realised he was finally getting closer to seeing his daughter again. He moved away from Kitty and hugged Quinn.

"Thanks Q, it means a lot that you're gonna come with me," he whispered. Puck let go of Quinn and returned to Kitty's side. He noticed that she had her arms holded and had a dangerous look on her face.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, ladies. Nice seeing you guys," said Puck as he flashed them both a charming grin. He then took Kitty's hand and half dragging her towards an empty table.

"What the hell was that?" snapped Kitty as soon as they were out of earshot, her voice dangerously low.

"What was what?" asked Puck. "I asked Quinn if she wanted to come see our daughter with me and I gave her a hug. It's not a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal you idiot. You had a baby with her, it's obvious that you're attracted to her. She's Quinn Fabray, who wouldn't want to be with her," growled Kitty.

"Me and Q go way back, but you won't ever be able to make me apologise for being Beth's dad," retored Puck, feeling himself getting frustrated.

Kitty sighed. "I wouldn't ask or expect you to apologise for Beth, but did you really need to hug her like that right in front of me?"

"Course I did, she's a friend, Kitty! We haven't been a couple for years though, and you should know by now how much I like you. I knew Quinn was coming to the wedding, but I invited you. Because I want _you_," grinned Puck, before crashing his lips into Kitty's.

The two of them kissed passionately for a few moments before registering the wolf whistles and cheers being directed at them. Puck looked round and found Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Santana and Quinn shouting rowdily at them from the bar.

Puck merely winked at them all before turning back round to face Kitty, who, to his surprise was blushing furiously.

"You surprise me, Wilde. Didn't think of you as the type to get embarassed at a little banter," teased Puck.

"Shut up," Kitty snapped, before laughing noisily. "Tina's never gonna let me forget that in Glee."

Puck laughed too, before pulling Kitty closer to him and placing his forehead against hers.

"Come with me," he whispered. "Come with me to New York and meet my daughter."

Kitty's eyes widened and she took a few seconds to answer. Puck was beginning to feel like he had moved too fast when she finally spoke:

"Ok."

_**Author's Note**__: I know a few of you wanted to see Quinn being featured in some chapters, and I hope this was at least an ok first appearance for her._

_Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews people are leaving. I really do appreciate everything you guys have to say. The follows/favourites are also loved!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5 - OPINIONS NEEDED

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Sorry for the false update notification, but I want to get your opinions on something. _

_Basically, the next few chatper are going to focus on the trip to New York to see Beth. Last chapter we know that the following people are going:_

_**Puck - **__Beth's dad_

_**Quinn - **__Beth's mom_

_**Kitty - **__for the Wilderman fluff_

_**Rachel - **__Shelby's daughter, and I always hated the way their relationship was handled on the show._

_So, my question is, would anyone be interested in having Finn and/or Jake join the group and head to NYC. I want Finn to go because I love the Puck/Finn bromance and I've always loved the idea of Puck wanting Finn to be known as 'uncle Finn' to Beth. As for Jake, he's Puck actualy brother so is Beth's biological uncle. _

_Would you want just Finn, just Jake or both characters to join the 3 already heading to New York._

_Just leave your opinion as a review, or even as a PM, and I'll see which option is the most popular._

_Thanks in advance, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Ok, thanks so, so much to all the people who left a comment about which way they wanted me to go with the whole Finn and/or Jake situation. The votes were pretty close, but after reading people's reasons for who they wanted, I came to a decision myself about which situation would be better._

_I would tell you what way it's going to go, I'll just let you read! But I'll explain why I chose this route in my Author's Note at the end of the chapter._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it hasn't went the way you would have preferred. Since you were all so great with your responeses, I'd be incredibly grateful if you could leave a review at the end to let me know if you liked that way I went with it or not._

_This chapter will probably have errors relating to life in NYC. I'm a country girl from Scotland, so I have no idea about how people get about in New York! Mistakes are accidental, so please don't think about it too much!_

_And, just for ease, Santana hasn't moved in with Kurt and Rachel yet._

_FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: KT_McC__

_This is unbeta'd, as usual!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately._

Puck woke up in the hotel room to find the sun streaming through the roughly shut curtains. Taking a few moments to go over the details of the previous night, he couldn't help the grin that erupted on his face as he acknowledged the warm body currently wrapped up in his strong embrace.

Kitty still seemed to be sleeping soundly, and Puck didn't want to wake her. He was content to lie with her in his arms for as long as she continued to sleep. Her face looked so peaceful, he noticed. Placing a tender kiss to her forehead, Puck's mind continued to replay the events of last night.

It had been incredible. He honestly didn't know how to describe it. For a start, it had been the best sex of his life. Kitty had been nervous about giving up her virginity to him, but he took it slow; placing careful kisses on her and worshipping her body, before taking her slowly and lovingly.

Round two couldn't have been more different. It was headed and wild, with Kitty becoming more of the dominating bitch everyone else knew her as. Noah Puckerman had definately met his match.

Puck turned his head, as he registered the text that just been delievered to his phone. He carefully reached his right hand over to the bedside table where it sat, and opened the message. It was from Quinn:

_Quinn: Morning Puck. Head's killing, and I've had to head back to New Haven first thing, so I didn't have the chance to say bye. But let me know a weekend for going to New York, and we'll get it all sorted._

_Q. x_

Puck quickly typed his reply, smiling at the thought of how hungover Quinn must be feeling today:

_Puck: Hey Q. No worries, I'll let you know as soon as. Hope the train isn't too noisy for ya! See you soon. X_

Just as he set his phone back down on the table, Puck felt Kitty stir beside him.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled.

"Morning stud," Kitty smirked in return. "What time is it?"

"It's not to late yet, it's only just gone half 9," explained Puck. "We can stay here a bit longer if you want? Check out isn't till 11."

Kitty yawned before replying. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Puck smirked. "Tiring night was it? You look shattered."

"Oh yeah, it was insane," laughed Kitty before moving in towards Puck to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm gonna go for a shower, care to join me?" asked Puck, signature smirk till in place.

"That's too good an offer to turn down, Puckerman," replied Kitty.

* * *

After showering, grabbing some breakfast and checking out of the hotel, Puck and Kitty said goodbye to their friends before Puck drove Kitty home.

They sat in comfortable silence for most of the journey before Puck asked the question that had been on his mind all morning:

"You meant what you said last night, didn't you? About coming with me to New York?" he asked, with an unsure expression on his face.

Kitty smiled thoughtfully. "Course I did, dumbass. And I'm looking forward to it. When do you think we'll be going?"

"I was thinking about the last weekend in February. I'm desperate to get out there now that I know Quinn's in. She can just get the train from New Haven, but the rest of us will have to book flights," explained Puck.

"Rest of us? I thought it was just me and you going with Quinn?"

Puck looked a bit uncomfortable before replying:

"Well, I was going to say to Jake about coming with us. He is Beth's uncle, and I really want him to meet her. I don't know what he'll say, or if he'll think it's too weird or whatever, but I'd like to give him the option," Puck said. "How would you feel if he came too?"

Kitty answered immediately. "I don't care if he wants to come or not. He's with Marley and I'm with you. They seemed pretty loved up at the reception yesterday, and me and you and definately going strong. There's no reason for there to be any weirdness between us."

Puck nodded. "That's true. I'll go see him after I've dropped you off. Then we can get flights sorted and stuff. I can't believe I'm actually going to see Beth," grinned Puck. "You're gonna love her, she's a little badass."

"Like father, like daughter," Kitty laughed.

* * *

Puck knew Jake's mom would be working at this time, but he still knocked on the front door of his house. They might be getting on well as brothers, but walking straight into each other's houses wasn't something either of them were comfortable doing just yet.

"Hey," said Jake when he opened the door. "Did we have something planned for today?"

"Nope, I just got something I wanna ask you," said Puck as he walking into his house.

"Ok, go for it. You want something to drink," asked Jake as Puck took a seat in the living room.

"Nahh, I'm good," replied Puck with a shake of his head. "Basically, I spoke to Quinn at the reception yesterday about going to New York to see Beth, and she's in. I've said to Kitty too, because I want her to meet my daughter. But, I think it would be awesome if you came too. I mean, we're getting along great, and, well, you're my brother. I think you deserve to meet your niece. And I know that I sure as hell want Beth to meet her uncle Jake," smiled Puck.

Jake looked slightly stunned as he replied. "Wow, Puck. I didn't expect anything like this. Not this soon anyway."

"I understand if you don't wanna come. And whether that's because of me and Kitty, or it's because of this whole 'uncle Jake' thing coming on way too fast, I understand," said Puck quickly. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Jake remained silent for a few moments, before suddenly smiling. "It definately surprise, but not a bad one. I'd love to come with you and meet Beth."

Puck couldn't help the grin that came to his face when Jake spoke. "You mean it? Like I said, no pressure."

"Yes, I'd like to meet your daughter," replied Jake.

"Awesome! I'll tell Rachel that we've got one more person coming along. I just need to make sure that Quinn can make it on those dates and then we'll get flights booked. Actually, I'll text her now."

Puck's excitement was obvious, as he quickly typed out a message on his phone. Jake chuckled at the sight of his brother; he was acting like a child on their birthday.

"How did you enjoy the reception yesterday? Did you take my Valentine's advice?" smirked Puck.

"It was fun. Once you managed to getting the whole 'jilted at the altar' event out of your head," Jake replied with a small smile. "But, no I didn't take your advice."

Puck sensed that he should change the topic of conversation at that point. Jake didn't look keen about continuing that conversation, and Puck didn't want to talk about the night he had spend with Kitty. He knew it would make Jake uncomfortable, and Puck liked the intimacy of just him and Kitty knowing about it.

Luckily, his phone went off just then, indicating that he had received a text. As he quickly read the reply from Quinn, then smile that creeped on his face gave away the good news within the text.

"Quinn's good to go for those dates. She says she can get the train to New York on the Friday, and we'll book our flights for the same day. We can just meet up with her at Rachel's apartment."

"You've got it all worked out, haven't you," chuckled Jake.

"Of course, I just wanna get out there now," said Puck eagerly.

* * *

Two weeks later, the three teens had arrived in New York. The trio's journey had started out with an air of awkwardness, but after sitting for half an hour in the crowded plane, all three had found it easy to slip into conversation.

Puck was delighted that Jake and Kitty were getting on well with each other. He knew that they had dated for a while, but he also knew how much Marley meant to Jake, and how much Kitty meant to him. And, it didn't look like it would take much for Jake and Kitty to actually become friends.

The three of them were able to catch a taxi from the airport with a fair amount of ease. Rachel and Kurt's flat was a twenty minute journey from the airport, but due to the busy streets of New York City, it took Puck, Jake and Kitty well over 40 minutes to reach their destination.

Kurt had decided to visit his dad in Washington that weekend, so Puck and Kitty had been given permission to sleep in his bed, so long as there was no 'mess' left in their wake. Quinn would share with Rachel, while Rachel had made up a camp bed in the living room for Jake, who she hadn't been expected to be coming along initially.

Rachel had excitedly welcomed them to her apartment. Puck couldn't hep but be impressed:

"Well, well, well Berry. Look's like you aren't doing too bad in the big, bad city," teased Puck.

"Yes Noah, I'm very lucky to have dads who are willing to pay half of the monthly bill for this place. But they know it's a sound investment. By the time I win my first Tony award I'll be earning more than enough to return the money owed," explained Rachel primly.

Puck was used to Rachel's ways, but Jake and Kitty both looked slightly stunned at the small girl who had just managed to say all that in one breath.

"Rachel, you met Kitty at the reception a few weeks back, but you've haven't met Jake, have you?"

"No, I haven't had that pleasure yet," smiled Rachel as she out stretched her hand to shake Jake's. "Nice to meet you Jake."

"You too," replied Jake with a smile of his own.

As Jake said this there was a knock at the apartment door. Rachel rushed over to open the door, and found Quinn on the other side.

"Quinn!" exclaimed Rachel, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Hi Rachel," Quinn gasped, as she returned the brunette's embrace.

"Hey Q," Puck said, smiling at the sight before him.

"Puck," nodded Quinn.

Rachel finally let go of Quinn, and turned to face the group. "Shelby said to me today about all of us going out for dinner somewhere tonight. I told her I'd talk to you all first and let her know."

Puck answered immediately. "Well, I sure as hell wanna go. Seeing Beth, and Shelby are the whole reason we're here."

He then turned to Jake and Kitty. "Are you two ok with that? Me, Q and Rach all know Shelby but this is a first for you. Don't sweat it though, Shelby's great."

"Yeah, I'd be up for dinner. Like you said, we're hear for Beth. It's not fair to expect you and Quinn to put off seeing Beth just cause me and Kitty haven't met them before. That's the whole point of us coming," Jake reasoned.

"Can you and Shelby arrange a time and a place then, Rachel? You guys know where you're going around here, I haven't got a clue," asked Puck, the excitement in his voice obvious.

"Yeah, I'll give her a text right now," assured Rachel. She couldn't help but laugh at Puck's joyful expression. She knew how long he had been waiting to see Beth again, and she was truly happy for him and felt lucky to be able to witness the reunion.

* * *

Rachel had informed the group that they would be meeting Shelby and Beth at a nearby restaurant that Shelby would make a reservation at. It was child friendly, and Rachel had apparently been there on a couple of occasions with Shelby and Beth.

The reservation had been made for half past 7, but Puck and Quinn had both been eager to get there in plenty of time. The group of five arrived at the restaurant at quarter past 7, and were shown to their reserved table by a waiter.

Leaving two seats beside each other for Shelby and Beth to sit in, Puck allowed Quinn to sit on the other side of the seat that had been set out for Beth. Puck might have been showing his excitement a lot more than Quinn, but he knew that was just because Quinn was feeling nervous about seeing her daughter again.

Puck felt Kitty slip her hand into his underneath the table:

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm a bit nervous now," Puck admitted. "But I still can't believe I'm here. It's kinda surreal."

Kitty just laughed before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You and Quinn will both be great."

"Thanks babe," said Puck, giving Kitty's hand a small squeeze and feeling a bit more at ease already.

"Shelby!" exclaimed Rachel suddenly, waving her biological mother over to the table. Puck heart missed a beat when he didn't see Beth in Shelby's arms. But his worries disappeared the very next second when he saw a blur of blonde run towards Rachel and launch herself into her waiting arms.

"Rachie," screamed Beth joyfully.

"Someone's excited," laughed Rachel as she gave the four year old a hug.

With Kitty's hand still in his, Puck couldn't help but reach out for Quinn's with his other hand. He turned his head to look at Quinn; her expression was full of love and adoration for the little girl in front of them.

"We did that," Puck whispered to her, in awe.

"Yeah, we did," smiled Quinn, all the while not taking her eyes off Beth.

"Hi guys," greeted Shelby, taking the seat located to Rachel's left. Beth would sit between Shelby and Quinn.

"Hi Shelby," replied Puck. "Thanks again for agreeing to this."

Shelby just laughed. "It wasn't a problem Noah. I always said that you and Quinn could come visit anytime. I'm actually surprised you didn't come sooner."

"Yeah, we've been a long time coming, but we're here now and that's all the matters. This is Jake by the way, my brother. And this is Kitty, my girlfriend," Puck smiled as he gave Kitty's hand another squeeze.

"It's good to meet you both," replied Shelby, as Jake and Kitty both said hello. She then turned to face Rachel and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a way of greeting.

"Beth, why don't you come sit down beside me now and we can see what you want to eat," suggested Shelby, using her best mom voice.

"Sure momma," grinned Beth. For the first time, the young girl truly looked at the other four people sitting at the table. "Hi, my name's Beth Corcoran" she said proudly.

Everyone around the table laughed together at Beth's formal tone. Quinn was the first to speak:

"Hi Beth, my name's Quinn."

And I'm Noah, but if you really, really want, you can call me Puck," followed Puck, giving Beth a cheeky little wink.

"I like the name Puck," decided Beth.

"Ok then, Puck it is," agreed the man himself.

Kitty watched the exchange between father and daughter in awe. Puck was able to create a connection with her so quickly. She loved that he was so determined to be in Beth's life. Most kids who became parents at 16 would happily give their kids away and continue with their lives.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Puck gave her a soft nudge on the shoulder.

"Hi Beth, I'm Kitty," she smiled before turning to Jake, to allow him to introduce himself.

"Hey there Beth, my name's Jake." The sight of his brother's daughter had completely thrown Jake. He could see so much of both Puck and Quinn in her. Beth had Quinn's long blonde hair and her complexion, but her hazel eyes had definately come from Puck, as did her cheeky grin. Months ago, it was just Jake and his mom. Now, all of a sudden he had a sister, a brother and a niece. This hit him hard, but it wasn't an unpleasant thing to realize.

"Nice to meet you all," said Beth politely. "Can we eat now momma?" she then asked Shelby, which raised another round of laughter from the other members of the group.

"Sure we can baby, just pick what you want. Can you remember Noah and Quinn? They're really good friends of Rachel's, and you've even met them before. Once we went to Rachel's home and Noah and Quinn helped look after you sometimes. That's why they're here. They wanted to see you again," Shelby carefully explained.

"I like Quinn's hair," commented Beth. "It's just like mine."

"Yeah it is darling. Just like yours," smiled Shelby, stroking her daughter's golden hair. She knew she'd have to tell Beth the truth about Noah and Quinn one day, but right now she could get to know them without adding the confusion of her parentage.

The party of seven chose and ordered what they wanted to eat. Puck and Quinn couldn't take their eyes off their little girl.

Beth was the life and soul of the event. Everyone fawned over the four year old, and Beth thrived in the adults company. She was a little chatterbox, they all noticed. She was also a little charmer, even if at times she didn't mean to be.

Beth took to Kitty exceptionally well. Puck in particularly was surprised at how good Kitty was with Beth in return. She seemed like a natural with kids.

Beth was also extremely taken on with Quinn. Puck suspected that Beth had vague memories of the both of them from her stay in Lima last year. After their main meal had been finished and all plates and cultery cleared from the table, Beth somehow managed to position herself on Quinn's knee. It was at that point that Puck switched seats with Kitty, to allow Beth to chat away to both blonde girls, while he could talk to Jake, Rachel and Shelby but still enjoy the sight of all of his girls bonding.

"How are things going Noah?" Shelby asked him quietly after Rachel and Jake had struck up a conversation about the Glee Club.

"They're really good, thanks. I'm back in Lima, but I've got everything I need there. Me and Jake are getting on really well, and I'm honestly so happy with Kitty. Finn's still around too, so we still get to hang out a lot. And of course, ma and the little sis are in Lima. It's home, you kow?" Puck eyes then drifted to Beth. "Well, I've got almost everything I need," he commented, with a slightly sad smile.

Shelby nodded, understanding. "You never know what they future holds Noah. I mean, a year ago you thought you were in love with me. People change. You could still end up in New York. It's all down to you."

"I still stand by my reasoning, you know. You're hot, and I'm hot. It could've been electric," smirked Puck.

"Maybe," teased Shelby. "But then you might not be with Kitty now, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't, and right now I couldn't image that," Puck said seriously.

"You're looking good though Noah. You're on the right track," stated Shelby.

"Thanks Shelby. I mean that; thanks for everything," smiled Puck gratefully.

"You never need to thank me Noah. It's me who should be thanking you and Quinn, if anything. I spoke to Rachel earlier, and I've arranged with her to go shopping tomorrow. I was hoping that you and Quinn could look after Beth for me? Kitty and Jake too. I can drop her off at the apartment when I come to get Rachel, and the four of you can decide what you wanna do. As long as you let me know what's happening, obviously," explained Shelby.

Puck's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, of course we will." He looked over at Beth. "Hey monkey face, you wanna come hang out with Quinn, Kitty, Jake and me tomorrow?"

"I'm not a monkey face," gasped Beth. "You're a monkey face."

Puck laughed loudly. "What ever you say, monkey face. So, you wanna come hang out with us for a bit tomorrow?"

"Can I momma, can I?" begged Beth.

"Course you can sweetie," Shelby smiled to her daughter. "Me and you will go over to Rachie's apartment tomorrow and we'll get everyone there."

Beth suddenly yawned. "Ok momma," she smiled sleepily.

"Looks like someone's a sleepyhead," gasped Jake theatrically. "You'll need all you're energy for tomorrow."

"I think it's about time we went home then Bee," said Shelby, as she pulled her jacket on, and began to put Beth's on her little frame.

"You go have a big, big sleep then Beth and we'll all see you tomorrow," Quinn smiled.

"Bye," muttered Beth, as she was scooped up into Shelby's arms.

"I left some money there for you share of the bill," explained Shelby. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"What about us? Should we get the bill paid and head back to the apartment," suggested Rachel.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Jake, as everyone else nodded.

* * *

"So, what did you think of Beth," Puck asked Kitty as they lay in bed later that night.

"She's brilliant," Kitty grinned. "And you were definately right; she's a little badass."

Puck laughed. "She totally is, right? She seemed to like you straight away."

"She's certainly not shy," said Kitty. "She was telling me and Quinn all about her life with Shelby in New York. And about how her big sister Rachel is gonna win a Tony award one day."

Oh yeah, Rach will have that drilled into her," smirked Puck. "Seriously, it was amazing watching you and Quinn with her. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Kitty turned her head slightly to look at Puck. "Quinn was a natural with her, you could see what it meant to her that Beth came and sat on her knee of her own accord."

"So you're glad you came?"

"Definately," Kitty nodded. "I know how much this means to you, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Puck leaned down and kissed her. "And I love you for it," he whispered.

Kitty smiled, taking in what Puck had just said to her. "I love you to," she said simply.

* * *

The next morning was slightly chaotic. With only one bathroom, no one was able to shower without the door being knocked on every 2 minutes.

Puck and Kitty did their bit to solve this problem by taking a shower together.

Shelby and Beth arrived at the apartment at 11 o'clock. Shelby was carrying bags full of Beth's things:

"She wasn't sure what you guys would be doing today, but she wanted to be prepared," the older woman explained as she set the bags down. "There's books, DVD's and toys in there. And she's got a jacket, gloves and hat too in case you decide to take her out."

"Thanks Shelby," said Quinn while Puck had a quick look inside the bags.

"You ready to go then?" Rachel asked Shelby as she pulled on a pair of leather gloves.

"Sure, let me just say bye to Beth." Shelby knelt down in front of the little blonde girl. "Now you be good for everyone Bee, and have fun, ok? I'll be back later to pick you up. I love you."

"Love you too momma," grinned Beth as Shelby gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Bye."

As Rachel pulled the apartment door shut behind her, Jake spoke to Beth:

"So, what do you wanna do first?"

"Can I watch a DVD?" she replied shyly.

"Hey, you don't need to be shy. You were chatting away to us all last night at dinner," smiled Kitty, taking Beth's smaller hand in her own and leading her towards the TV. Jake followed behind them with the Beth's bag which was full of DVD's.

"What one do you wanna watch Beth?" he asked.

"Pocahontas," Beth said confidently.

"My favourite!" exclaimed Quinn as she rushed towards the couch.

Puck laughed at Quinn as he strolled towards the same couch. "Wanna come sit beside me monkey face?" he asked, as he took the seat beside Quinn.

"I'm gonna go sit with Jake and Kitty," replied Beth, positioning herself between the younger duo sitting on the other couch.

"Oh, ok," said Puck, feeling slightly deflated. He looked round at Quinn who at the same type of expression on her face. Was it wrong for them to assume that Beth would want to sit with them?

As the film started Puck couldn't help but glance at his brother and girlfriend as they whispered things to Beth that caused her to giggle.

The film hadn't even reached the halfway point before Puck had to excuse himself and go stand at the kitchen sink, pretending to get himself a was wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling jealous towards Jake. But he couldn't help himself. _His _daughter would rather sit next to him, and _his _girlfriend was the one who seemed to be drifting closer and closer to him on the couch.

As these thoughts continued to circulate within his head, Quinn came to stand beside him.

"It's nowhere near as bad as you think it is," she commented casually.

"What isn't?" asked Puck.

"The fact that Beth and Kitty are sitting with Jake. Have you not noticed how hard Jake's been trying with Beth. It's obvious he just wants her to like him. And shouldn't you be glad that Jake and Kitty are becoming friends?" reasoned Quinn.

"I, I guess," sighed Puck. "I dunno, I guess I've just had this perfect version of how this visit would go. Beth wouldn't want to leave my side, and Kitty wouldn't be able to keep her hands off me. And I've counted anything less than that as a disappointment."

Quinn just laughed. "You're an idiot. It's obvious Beth adores you. She's just got four relative strangers looking after her today. She likes us all from dinner last night and she just wants everyone to like her back."

"Stop talking sense Q," joked Puck. "But thanks."

"No problem. Now, stop being an asshole and go back and watch the film."

"Ok, ok, I'm going," smirked Puck, backing away from Quinn with his hands raised. As Puck reached the couch he had previously been sitting on, he found Beth awaiting his return.

"You're missing the film," Beth moaned.

"Sorry monkey face," grinned Puck, taking his seat. Beth immediately shuffled closer into his side, and Puck wrapped his arm around his little girl.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching DVD's and playing games of hide and seek in the apartment. Beth was surprisingly good at hiding, and worried the group more than once about where she could be.

As the skies began to darken, Puck found himself sitting at the kitchen table with Jake as Quinn and Kitty watched Sleeping Beauty with a clearly tired Beth.

"How's your weekend been?" Jake asked his older brother.

"Amazing," grinned Puck. "Beth's incredible."

"Yeah, she really is. You can totally tell she's your daughter," the younger Puckerman teased.

"What about you Uncle Jake? You enjoyed yourself?"

"Definately," nodded Jake. "I think I've really bonded with Beth, even if she doesn't know about us actually being related, and I've had the chance to talk to Kitty. I forgot how cool she was. She just puts on this show at school, and I don't know why. You've had such a great effect on her though; I think this has been a turning point."

"Good, I'm glad. So, you're totally cool with me and Kitty now?" Puck questioned.

Jake just smiled. "Course bro."

The apartment door opened suddenly, and Shelby and Rachel came in carrying a few bags each. Puck was surprised when Beth didn't come running over to see her mom, but he realised that she must have fallen asleep.

"Good day guys?" the older brunette asked.

"It's been incredible," replied Puck with a small smile. "We watched some DVD's and played some games. Beth's shattered, and I'm pretty sure she's fallen asleep watching Sleeping Beauty."

"She's sound asleep," interjected Quinn as she and Kitty joined the group. The blondes had also been getting along during the trip, and Puck was glad. They could well prove to be a deadly duo though.

"Do you want me to carry Beth down to the street when you get a taxi?" Puck offered.

"No, I'll be ok, thanks Noah," replied Shelby. "It won't be difficult to get a taxi outside the apartment. Besides, all the bags are Rachel's, I just carried some to help her out. When do you leave tomorrow?"

"It'll be first thing," said Quinn sadly. "So we won't get to see you or Beth tomorrow."

"Usually I won't want to wake her if she's asleep, but since you won't see her tomorrow I'll wake her up right now before we go and you can all say your goodbyes," Shelby said kindly, as she made her way towards the coach that Beth was currently lying on.

"Hey baby, you gotta wake up right now. I want you to thanks Noah, Quinn, Jake and Kitty for looking after you."

"But I'm tired momma," murmered Beth, refusing to open her eyes.

"Please sweetie, just for a few mintutes then you can sleep all you want," Shelby promised her still sleeping daughter.

Beth lazily opened her eyes and sat up. She took Shelby's hand and made her way over the the group of teens.

Jake was the first to kneel down and say goodbye to the four year old:

"I hope you had a good time today, Bee. It's been really cool meeting you," he said before giving the little girl a quick hug.

"Bye-bye Jake," Beth replied quietly, still half asleep.

"Hey Bethy C, I'm gonna miss you," Kitty said as she too gave Beth a hug. "Next time I see you I wanna hear more of your New York stories, ok?"

Beth just nodded as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Puck and Quinn knelt down in front of their daughter together. "Hey monkey face," Puck starter quietly. "How would you feel about me and Quinn coming to visit you again soon? And maybe Jake and Kitty too."

"I'd like that," Beth smiled. "You're all good fun."

Quinn smiled and helped Beth pull on her jacket. "We'll try our best and come back real soon, ok? But until then you be good for your momma."

"I will Quinn, I'm always good," said Beth indignantly, causing Puck and Quinn to chuckle.

"We know you are, sweetie," Quinn agreed.

"I think we better get going guys, she could do with her bed," explained Shelby gently.

Puck and Quinn took in turns to give Beth a kiss on the forehead.

"See you soon monkey face," waved Puck, with a lump in his throat.

"You too Shelby, thanks again," finished Quinn, as Shelby and Beth gave them a final wave before Rachel pulled the apartment door shut.

"Are you two ok?" Rachel asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, fine," sighed Puck. "It just never gets easier having to say goodbye to her."

"You'll be back here before you know it," comforted Jake.

Kitty nodded in agreement as she slipped an arm around Puck's back. "I love you," she said simply.

Puck smiled. "I love you too," he replied before kissing her soundly on the lips.

_**Author's Note: **__I'm sure the ending will seem rushed as hell, but I wanted to keep this as a one-shot and I think it's pretty damn long already (well, for me anyway!)_

_In all honesty, I think this a lot of this chapter could be better, but I think can't think of ways to do it. So, I hope you're all happy with it as it is! And if not, tell me in a review!_

_Basically, the reason I chose just to go with Jake is because if I included Finn in the group, I would've felt like I had to put some Finchel in there. And I just don't care about Finchel enough as a couple to do that. Sorry to any Finchel shippers reading this note! I love Finn and I love Rachel, but I just don't like them together enough to write stuff about them._

_This chapter follows on from last chapter,but the next chapter will be a whole new one-shot._

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__This chapter took a little bit longer to get up because I had a bit of trouble finding a duet I liked for Tina and Kitty. I like the idea of these 2 being friends, and I think a duet between them would be awesome! I'm really looking forward to 'Wannabe.' The girls mash-up from this upcoming episode would've been perfect. DAMN YOU GLEE WRITERS!_

_I also meant to say a huge thanks to a good friend of mine, __**Luthiem Vardamir **__for her help on with a few details for the previous chapter. _

_But anyway, here you go! Enjoy (hopefully)_

_Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine._

_Disclaimer: No, I own nothing. _

Kitty was freaking the hell out. What the heck had possessed Schue and Finn to give her a duet with Tina for regionals. Sure, she had acted like it was no big deal and that it was about time Marley Sue wasn't just handed duets with Brittany or Unique, but now all she could think about was all the possible ways she could mess this up and lose regionals for New Directions.

The duet was the middle number of their 3 song setlist. They had decided that '21 Guns' by Green Day would be a strong opening number before Tina and Kitty drew in the crowd with their slowed down but still kick ass duet of Taylor Swift's 'I Knew You Were Trouble'. The closing number had caused some difficulty with most people had different opinions about what would be a show stopper, but when Tina suggested using 'This Is The New Year' there were no objections.

While Schue had worked with Finn to help New Directions perfect their group numbers, the newly returned teacher had continued to show faith in Finn's abilities by allowing him to work solo with Tina and Kitty. The three of them had made a good team, and if you had asked Kitty at any point leading up to the competition how confident she was, she would have scoffed at the idiocy of the question. Course she was confident, why shouldn't she be?

But now it was a whole other story.

This years regional competition was being held at Dalton Academy. Apparently that had been decided before the Warbler's cheating scandal had been exposed, and no one wanted to go through the trouble of finding another auditorium. It was probably a bit of a kick in the teeth for the Warbler's, but no one had forced them to cheat.

Tina had sensed Kitty's nerves, and had came over and struck up conversation with the younger girl for the past 10 minutes. But even then Kitty was still distracted, and had trouble burying her nerves long enough to pay attention to what Tina was saying.

Kitty was a fan of Tina. She loved that she wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking, and that she actively pursued what she wanted in the Glee Club. She was comfortable singing with Tina, and depsite her concern about messing up, Kitty was glad Tina was the one who would be out there with her. They had struck up a tentative friendship during Glee Club rehearsal's, but the extra hours of practice with Finn had cemented the budding relationship.

Tina gave Kitty an apologetic smile as she was called away by Sugar, who was complaining that her hair still needed some final styling.

Kitty just nodded before lowering her head and looking at her hands. She was angry with herself for letting these nerves get the better of her; she was Kitty Wilde, nothing scared her. But after the sectionals disaster, she was desperate not to mess up another competition for the group. The seniors, especially Tina and Artie deserved the chance to win another national title.

"S'happening people," came a voice from the doorway.

Recognizing the voice, Kitty lifted her head to find Puck casually leaning in the doorway, one hand holding the door open, the other behind his back.

"Alright man?" asked Finn as he greeted his best friend.

"Better than some people in here I'm guessing," sniggered Puck. "Nervous?" he asked, looking around the room. He received a few murmers and nods in response, but couldn't help notice that Kitty was still firmly in her seat and had not made any attempt to answer him.

Puck made his way over to her, kneeling down in front of her chair and pulling the bouquet of flowers he had bought her from behind his back.

"Don't worry babe, you're gonna be great," he smiled encouragingly. But Kitty's head was still lowered and couldn't see his smile. "Hey," he said softly, lifting her head up so he could catch her gaze, "there's nothing to stress about, Finn and Tina have been telling me all about you're duet. I can tell already that it's a winner."

Smiling slightly, Kitty took the flowers from Puck's hand, and inhaled their scent before placing them gently at her feet.

"Thank you baby, I love them."

"Not a problem. Only the best for my girl," whispered Puck as he gave Kitty a soft kiss on the lips.

"Right, listen to me," he continued. "You are amazing. I've heard you sing before and your voice is incredible. And I saw you during Gangnam Style at regionals; you've got no problems owning the stage. Believe me, between you and T you're gonna have the other groups shitting their pants."

Kitty laughed at that.

"Ok then, that's a start," Puck smiled. "You've got a group number before your duet. That's gonna calm your nerves straight away. The adrenaline's gonna be pumping so much that you'll barely even realise that it's just you and Tina on the stage. And, even if that doesn't happen, or you're still worried just look at me in the crowd. I'm sitting right in the centre, and I'll make sure you can't miss me."

Kitty suddenly stopped playing with her hands. Jaw set, and eyes ablaze with a fierceness Puck instantly recognized, she got to her feet.

"YES!" Puck shouted. "Here we go, Kitty Wilde, ladies and gentlemen."

With all eyes on the two of them, Puck crashed his lips into Kitty's resulting in a volley of wolf whistles and joking insults to be thrown at them.

"Thank you," whispered Kitty when they broke apart, using the on going rowdy behaviour of her fellow New Directioners to have a more intimate moments with Puck.

"You got this," replied Puck, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Right guys, we're up," shouted Schue. "Everyone gather round."

As New Directions carried out their pre-performance ritual, Puck stood back admiring the group. They definately had this in the bag.

Taking their places on the stage, Kitty looked around and was relieved to find Puck sitting with Finn in the centre row. Schue would keep the group hyped up behind the scenes, while Finn had been given the job of watching how the group performed from a spectator's perspective.

**Brittany:**_  
Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

**Tina:**_  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

**Kitty:**_  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

**Marley and Unique:**_  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

**Artie:**_  
When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

**Blaine:**_  
Your faith walks on broken glass_

**Jake:**_  
And the hangover doesn't pass_

**Joe and Sam:**_  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins_

**Ryder:**_  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

**Tina:**_  
Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

**Unique:**_  
When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins_

**Group:**_  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

Leaving the stage, to thunderous applause and a jubilant Finn and Puck, Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. Puck had been right, her nerves had left her completely and the confidence she usually had about her performance with Tina was almost bubbling over.

Two stools had been set out on the stage for them. The idea behind their slowed down duet was that it was draw the crowd into the performance completely and make them _care_ about New Directions and show them that they had true talent.

Looking over at Tina and smiling as the music started, Kitty caught Puck's eyes as she turned her head back round and looked out into the crowd:

Tina; _Kitty_; **Both;**

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You **found me, you found me, you found me**  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
**Without me, without me, without me**

And he's** long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
**  
**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
**  
_No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

He was** long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

And the **saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything**, yeah

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
**So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

"YEAH! WOOO!" yelled Puck, as he got to his feet, clapping furiously. He turned to Finn. "One performance left, dude. You don't even need it. That's sealed it."

Finn grinned widely as he high-fived Puck. "You know it!"

Behind the scenes, the group didn't have time to congratulate Tina and Kitty on their performance but the jubilant mood could be felt as the took to the stage for the final time.

**Blaine:**  
_Another year you made a promise  
Another chance to turn it all around  
And do not save this for tomorrow  
Embrace the past and you can live for now.  
And I, will give the world to you._

**Marley and Jake:**  
_Speak louder than the words before you  
And give them meaning no one else has found_

**Sam and Artie:**  
_The role we play is so important_

**Ryder and Unique:**  
_We are the voices of the underground._

**Marley:**  
_And I, will give the world to you._

**Brittany:**  
_Say everything you've always wanted_

**Sam:**  
_Be not afraid of who you really are_

**Jake and Marley:**  
_Cause in the end we have each other  
And that's at least one thing worth living for.  
And I, will give the world to you._

**Group; Artie on lead:**  
_A million suns that shine upon me  
A million eyes, you are the brightest blue  
Let's tear the walls down that divide us  
And build a statue strong enough for two._

**Jake:**_  
I pass it back, to you_

**Jake and Ryder:**  
_And I, will wait, for you_

**Sam and Blaine:**  
_Cause I, would give the world  
And I, would give the world  
And I, would give the world to you._

**Group:**  
_This is the new year  
This is the new year, a new beginning  
You made a promise, you are the brightest  
We are the voices, this is the new year  
We are the voices, this is the new year  
A new beginning, you made a promise  
We are the voices, this is the new year!_

The crowd erupted into deafening cheers before the song had even ended. Savouring the crowd's reception for a brief moment, New Directions then made a hasty exit from the stage so they could celebrate fully.

Hugging Tina tightly, Kitty could barely contain her emotions. Win or lose she knew she and Tina couldn't have done any better with that duet.

Releasing Tina, Kitty immediately had someone else wrap their arms round her waist from behind.

"You stole the show babe," whispered Puck, kissing her left cheek before letting Kitty go, allowing her to turn to face him.

"You really think so?" Kitty asked breathlessly.

"Course, I definately couldn't take my eyes off you," he grinned.

Kitty didn't even bother replying, she just pulled Puck down to meet her lips.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__I used the American Idiot Musical Cast Version for 21 Guns, and the show version of This Is The New Year because quite a few people get to sing in it, so it's cool, while this is the I Knew You Were Trouble version I used:_

_ watch?v=3j_TrSUKRms_

_As for the Regionals result, the chapter wasn't really about that. It was more about showing a more vulnerable part of Kitty and Puck being this caring, awesome boyfriend. Besides, the way I feel about Glee right now, I'm honestly not bothered if they win or lose._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews for last chapter. You guys all rock! Remember suggestions are welcomed with open arms._

_Please just don't ask me to write Jarley interaction. I cannot stand that couple, and I just don't have it in me to write them!_

_Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! _

_Until next time..._


End file.
